1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to hydrocarbon production at wells.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
When extracting hydrocarbons (e.g., oil, natural gas, etc.) from the earth, wells may be drilled and then fractured to enhance the flow of the hydrocarbons from formations in the earth into the wells. Currently, the hydrocarbon output or production for a basin is determined based on the number of wells that are drilled in the basin. Conventional hydrocarbon production calculation methods incorrectly assume that a well is immediately producing hydrocarbons after it has been drilled and further assume that the production is proportionate to the amount of wells. However, as mentioned above, some drilled wells may only produce hydrocarbons after they have been fractured.